New Beginnings
by alynwa
Summary: The fifth installment of my story arc that began with "Happily Ever After." Alan and Jerry have a conversation that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Monday afternoon found Clarence Bell and Jerry Espenson in Judge Torres' courtroom. The room, which had been full all day with spectators, lawyers, jurors, defendants and the plaintiff, was now empty save for the two of them.

"This case," Clarence sighed, "I think, I _know _we're going to win, but I feel like I'm going to lose a piece of my soul. Why can't our client settle with the plaintiff?"

Jerry rubbed his hand across his forehead. "_Bingo! _You know why. They refuse to offer more than a pittance for the settlement. If I were the plaintiff, I wouldn't accept the offer either. This is like _purr _that man that invented the intermittent windshield wiper and had to sue the auto industry when they appropriated his idea." He began to place his papers into his briefcase. "_Pop! _Clarence, I have something to tell you. Katie and I aren't getting married, I ended the engagement."

Clarence's eyes went wide with shock. Clevant's voice came out of his throat. "What the _hell _are you talkin' about, Espenson? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, no _pop_, I haven't. I just think it's better for Katie if she doesn't marry me. Since you and Claire were out of town, you're the last person I needed to tell."

Clarence shook his head as they walked out of the courthouse. "It's your life, but I think you might be making a mistake."

"_Pop pop pop! _My reasons were good, they _are _good! I need you to support me, Clarence. This is hard for me."

Clarence was about to argue, but he decided that Jerry looked so forlorn he would keep his opinions to himself. "Of course, I'll support you. I'm your friend." He put his arm around Jerry's shoulders. "I'm your _friend, _Jerry."

Denny and Alan's jet touched down at McCarren International at three PM Pacific Time. Their pilots, Cody and Steve, would be returning to Boston later on that night and would return to pick them up on January second. The rest of their permanent staff were already on vacation through New Year's Day. They picked up their rental SUV and drove toward their townhouse condo in a Summerlin gated community.

"This is pretty comfortable, Alan," Denny opined as he snuggled into the leather of the passenger seat. "I'm glad you talked me out of renting a Hummer."

"I am, too. I wouldn't feel right driving around in something that makes it look like we're invading our neighborhood and craving attention all at the same time. This Lexus will do just fine," Alan replied as he pulled into their driveway.

Alan really liked their Nevada home. The kitchen was was huge and included what amounted to a den which was furnished with a rug, fireplace, large screen TV, a leather couch and chair along with a coffee table. The living room had a cathedral ceiling and though quite comfortable, they rarely sat in there. If they weren't in their kitchen, they preferred being upstairs. There was a regulation size pool table in the open foyer at the top of the stairs and beyond that, their extra-large bedroom complete with a California king – size bed, dual walk – in closets and a doorway that led to a balcony that ran the width of the house. From there, they could watch amazing sunsets and see the Strip in the distance.

"It's astonishing how clean this place is," Denny commented, "Merry Maids did an excellent job."

"How were they able to get inside?"

"When I told Rodeo we were coming here, he contacted Merry Maids Las Vegas and overnighted them the key. They cleaned and made up the bed. They'll be coming twice a week now through January second. After that, they'll do a final clean and overnight the key back to him."

Alan whistled. "Whatever you pay Rodeo isn't enough."

Denny laughed, "He gets paid plenty. I'm going to take a nap and then I'll be ready to go to the Cosmopolitan for dinner and some gambling. I'll unpack tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

The younger man began to slip off his shoes. "The same thing you are."

Clarence and Claire were having a glass of wine in her place after work. She had been listening to Clarence as he told her about his conversation with Jerry. When he finished she said, "I can't believe Jerry! He's an idiot!"

"Cut the man some slack, Claire! He's really hurting."

She made a sound of disgust and spat, "And whose fault is that? Clarence, let me tell you, Clarice, Clevant, Oprah and anyone _else_ you've got hiding in there that if you _ever _try to make a decision for me based on what _you _think is best for me, I will open up a can of New York Yankee Whup – ass all over your Boston Red Sox lovin' behind! Do I make myself clear?"

Clarence's eyes shifted quickly from left to right before he answered, "Um, yes, yes, you're clear." He held out his right hand. "I think we should shake on it."

Claire took his glass from his other hand and put both glasses on the coffee table. "I have a better idea," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Jerry was sitting at home alone and miserable. He had been shaken to the core when he and Clarence had returned to the CP&S offices. He had entered his office to find that the top of Katie's desk had been emptied of her belongings. Confused, he opened each drawer and panicked a little bit more to find each one empty. He whipped around and ran, hands on thighs, as fast as he could toward Shirley's office, nearly knocking several people down on the way. He burst through her open door, gasping for breath and looking wild – eyed.

Carl and Shirley looked up in shock to see Jerry staring at them as he tried to form words. "Jerry," Carl shouted, "What the hell is wrong?"

"_Pop pop pop pop! _Katie," he finally managed, "Katie's gone! She's quit?"

Shirley came around her desk and guided the distraught man to the couch where she pulled him down beside her. "No, Jerry, she hasn't quit."

The nausea that was about to overwhelm him began to subside somewhat at her words. "_Pop pop, _where is she?"

"She took an office on the fifteenth floor. You really didn't expect her to continue to share an office with you given the circumstances, did you?" Carl replied.

"It didn't occur to me," Jerry answered honestly. _Did I really think that everything would go back to being the same as it had been?_

Shirley placed a hand on Jerry's knee. "The way you raced in here…If I had told you she had actually quit, I think you would have fainted. You're obviously still in love with her. You need to rethink what you're doing, Jerry, for both your sakes."


	2. Chapter 2

Denny and Alan were having a great time in Vegas. They had allowed themselves to sleep late every day and had gone to see Celine Dion at Caesar's Palace. Whenever they became hungry, they went out to eat at one of the numerous buffets or high end restaurants on and around the Strip. When they ate in table service restaurants, they would make sure they brought home leftovers that they would eat the following morning.

The sun was setting Christmas Eve and the two men were sitting on their balcony with the sun and the Strip in the distance watching the lights come up as the sun went down. The air was a bit chilly, but they were dressed warmly enough plus the scotch and cigars helped keep them warm.

"What do you feel like doing tonight, Denny?" Alan inquired as he blew a stream of smoke into the air.

The older man turned his head in Alan's direction and smiled affectionately. He knew that unless he suggested something completely outrageous, Alan would go along with whatever he wanted to do. _He really is the best spouse I've ever had. _"Let's go to Red Rock Station Casino, get a room, eat at their gourmet buffet and then gamble and get obnoxiously drunk."

"It's a good thing we go to Arizona every year to get in shape for coat removal season.* Sounds like fun. Let's do that. I'll pack our stuff while you call and make the reservation," Alan said as he came out of his seat and went inside to do it. He could hear Denny on the phone reserving the best room they had. Smiling, he grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with toiletries, underwear and a couple of clean shirts. _It's nice not to have to wear suits. _Just as he was about to tell Denny he had finished packing, his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up from the dresser, checked the ID and then answered. "Jerry, how are you?"

"_Purrrr, _not too good, Alan. Katie moved out of our office a few days ago."

"Understandable."

"Alan, I am so miserable, I'm so unhappy. I know _pop _that I was the one to break off the engagement, but I think I've made a horrible, horrible mistake."

Alan sighed as he sat on the bed. "Jerry, after my wife died, I was certain that I would love again, but I didn't think I would ever _be _loved again. Having someone's love is not something to be taken lightly or cast aside, especially if you love that person. I told you before that Katie needs to be the one to decide what's best for Katie, not you."

"Alan, may I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"You said you didn't think you would ever be loved again. I _pop_ know you are not the most trusting person in the world. When did you know that Denny truly loves you?"

"I knew that Denny loved me; that's why I married him. We were married almost a year before I learned the _depths_ of that love. I…was humbled in the face of it."

"May I ask what occurred that made you know?"

"No. I will tell you this: Think about your relationship with Katie and decide whether or not you could have that or _want _to have that with anyone else. If you still think you've made a mistake, rectify it." He looked up when he heard Denny coming in from the balcony. "I have to go, Jerry. Think about what I said. It's Christmas Eve and I'm with my best friend and I'm happy. What will make you happy?"

"Thanks for your advice, Alan. You've given me a lot to think about. Merry Christmas."

"Goodbye, Jerry."

Jerry put his phone back in his pocket and started to pace around his apartment thinking about what Alan had said. He thought about the times he and Katie had walked on Boston Common just talking and enjoying themselves; the way that she accepted all his pops, purrs and hops and never made him feel like a freak; their first kiss. _The first time we made love. I was so afraid; I hadn't been able to perform with the sex surrogate Alan had referred me to and I just wasn't sure I could have sex with a real woman. Katie was so loving, so patient, she showed me so much. She set aside her own pleasure to make me feel comfortable and safe. I didn't know it could feel that…_good. _She showed me how to be a man. I love her! I'd be crazy to not hold on to her! _"Oh, God, I hope I'm not too late!" he shouted as he snatched up his coat and hopped three times to his front door. He was actually shaking as he fought to open it and once through it, he raced for the stairs rather than wait for the elevator.

*ref. "Living Healthy"


	3. Chapter 3

Katie was sitting on her couch watching "It's a Wonderful Life" and wiping tears from her face. _This is not how I envisioned spending Christmas Eve, _she thought sadly. _I don't look forward to spending tomorrow alone, either. Maybe I should leave Chang Poole and Schmidt to start anew. Or maybe, I could transfer to the New York office; Whitney is back there; she could help me find an apartment. Or even the Tokyo office; Paul Lewiston offered me a slot there before Jerry and I became engaged, I could tell him I've changed my mind. Yes, in fact, next week when he returns from vaca…_

Suddenly, there was a flurry of knocks on her door and she could hear Jerry yelling, "Katie! _Purrrrr, _Katie! Are you home? Please, be home!"

She ran to the door and opened it just as her elderly next door neighbor opened hers. "Katie, are you alright? Shall I call the police, Dear?"

Grabbing Jerry and shoving him inside, she said, "No, Mrs. Finnegan, I'm fine. Good night" before shutting the door. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jerry chirped like a bird before slamming his cigarette into his mouth and saying, "I was wrong! I was so wrong! I thought what I was doing was best for you and I thought I could live with that. I can't, Katie. I'm so lonely and miserable without you. I love you, Doll! Not only do I want to marry you, I want us to fly to Vegas and get hitched tomorrow! What do you say to _that_ Christmas present?" He removed the prop from his mouth and asked, "Is it too late for us, Katie? Please _pop pop _tell me it's not too late."

Katie was so stunned by Jerry's arrival and outburst that she had stared at him during his entire speech. As he awaited her answer, she stared a few seconds longer and finally replied, "Do you mean it? You want to…elope?"

"_Bingo! _Yes, elope."

She threw her arms around him. "Yes, Jerry, _yes!" _They jumped up and down laughing and crying at the same time until Katie pulled back. "It's after ten; by the time I pack and we go get you packed, it will be three AM by the time we head to the airport."

Jerry stuck his cigarette back in and replied, "Better idea, Doll. Here's my American Express. You get on your computer and book two first class tickets on the first thing smokin' to Vegas while I get on my phone and book us a suite at the Bellagio. We'll buy whatever we need when we get there. I don't want you changing your mind and backing out on me!"

Plucking the cigarette away from him, Katie said, "I could say the same to you. Right then, let's get to work."

Katie was able to get two tickets on a six AM flight to McCarren. Jerry still had some clothing there so they were actually able to cobble together a carry-on bag filled with a change of clothes for both of them plus toothbrushes and basic toiletries. They were physically and emotionally drained by the time they boarded the flight and slept cross – country. They deplaned and walked the taxi line, jumped in a cab and checked into their room. Katie unlocked their suite door using her key card and they both walked in and flopped on the bed and looked around in wonder. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"I cannot believe that just a few hours ago, I was in my home watching Jimmy Stewart with a broken heart and now, I'm in Vegas about to be married!"

"Me, neither. _Pop, pop _is it okay that your family isn't here?"

Katie snorted, "Okay? I'm _glad _they're not here! They don't approve and I refuse to have any more negativity around us. Are you going to call your sister?"

"Yep. Next year."

"Jerry!"

"Next year is next week. I'll call her on New Year's Eve. That way, if she has a problem with our marriage we can leave her in the Old Year. I _purr _almost made the biggest mistake of my _pop _life because I let other people's thoughts get into my head. No more!"

Katie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I like the way you think!" she exclaimed. She took one of his hands in hers and kissed it. "Alan and Denny are here in Vegas, are you going to let them know of our plans?"

Jerry sighed, "I should, but I also asked Clarence to be my Best Man. Do you think he would be upset if I included Alan and not him? And what about you? Whitney's not here to stand up with you, either."

Katie got off the bed and looked out the window at the dancing fountain below. "Whitney, for all her bluster, is a romantic at heart. When I tell her we decided to elope after you asked to get back together, she will love it and won't mind a bit that we didn't call her. I think Clarence will feel the same way. Clarice and Oprah will convince him that eloping is a good thing!" She looked at him. "Alan has done a lot for you, Jerry. He's been a great friend. He would never say anything to you, I'm sure, but I think it would bother him if we married here and didn't at least let him know we're in town."

_And she doesn't even know about the last conversation I had with him. She's right. _Jerry smiled and reached for his phone.

Christmas Day morning found Denny and Alan Crane wrapped around each other snoring contentedly. They had indeed gotten obnoxiously drunk after eating way too much food while gambling way too much money playing slots and Texas Hold 'Em poker in the Red Rock casino. They had managed to stumble their way to the elevators and their room as they laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. They were barely able to disrobe before collapsing into bed at the same time from opposite sides which caused them to bump their heads together. That had started another case of the drunken giggles before they fell asleep in their customary sleep positions.

It seemed like fifteen minutes after he fell asleep, Alan's phone started to ring. Opening one eye, he considered letting the call go to voicemail, but reached behind him to grab it off the nightstand anyway. "Hey, Jerry," he mumbled groggily, "What's going on?"

"Good morning, hello!" Jerry practically bellowed, "I'm in Vegas, Alan. Katie and I are at the Bellagio. We're getting married today and I want you and Denny to come. You'll be my Best Man and Denny can be our witness. Please, please, please?"

Alan flinched from the sound of Jerry's voice and flopped onto his back. "_Must _you sound so perky? What time is it now?"

"_Pop _ten twenty."

"Get married at four o'clock and you've got a deal."

Jerry muted his phone and said to Katie, "Does four sound like a good time to get married to you?" When she nodded, he said to Alan, "It's a deal, Alan. Meet us at the Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love Wedding Chapel."

"Fine, we'll be there. Bye." He clicked off the call and tossed the phone behind him on the pillow. He slid over and put his head on Denny's chest.

The older man startled slightly. "Was that Jerry? What's the matter now?"

"He's getting married this afternoon."

"Hmmph, good for him. What time is check out?"

"Noon."

"Good. Shut up and go to sleep."

Four o'clock sharp found the two couples standing in the vestibule of the Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love Wedding Chapel waiting their turn to go stand in front of the Elvis impersonator. Katie had gone shopping and found a white pants suit and paired it with a cobalt blue blouse. "Well," she tittered nervously, "I have the something new and something blue. Can anyone help me out with the something old and borrowed?"

Alan reached into his sports jacket. "You can borrow my earrings." He laughed at Katie's look of confusion. "Denny and I dressed up as two – thirds of the Lennon Sisters for Halloween one year before you came on board. Somehow, they ended up in my luggage and when Jerry called this morning, I decided to bring them, just in case." He dropped them into Katie's hand.

"Thank you, Alan," she said as she removed her own earrings and replaced them with his. "They are lovely."

Jerry looked around. "Now _pop _all we need is something old."

Denny puffed out his chest. "That's _me! _Denny Crane!" he crowed which sparked laughter from his companions.

Katie stepped forward and hugged him. "I'm honored. Thank you."

Just then, a woman opened the door and said, "It's time to get hitched. Come on in!"

Alan stood next to Jerry while Denny moved to Katie's side. The chapel was Vegas tacky and the Elvis impersonator/minister a little long in the tooth, but the love shining in Jerry and Katie's eyes saw none of those things. When it was time, Alan handed Jerry the rings and smiled when he purred.

"Jerry, do you take Katie to be your wife? To love and honor for…"

"And cherish," Denny added.

The minister nodded. "To love, honor _and cherish _for as long as you both shall live?"

Jerry started shaking and quickly grabbed his cigarette. "Are you kidding me? _Look at her!" _Katie took the cigarette out of his mouth. "_Bingo!_"

Alan spoke up. "That means 'yes.'"

"Okaaaayyy," the minister replied before saying to Katie, "Katie, do you take Jerry to be your husband? To love, honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Her smile was dazzling. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the great state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Jerry began to bounce and Katie bounced with him before throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He kissed her back amorously. "Oh, that was _brilliant!" _she proclaimed as she wiped tears from her face.

"Congratulations, you two," Alan said as he stuck his hand out for Jerry to shake. Instead, Jerry pulled him into a bear hug until the scowl on Denny's face made him stop.

He then held his hands out to Denny who said, "What the hell" and allowed Jerry to hug him, too as he patted the newlywed's back. When he was finally released, he kissed Katie on her cheek. "All the best to you both," he whispered in her ear.

After Alan also kissed the bride, he clapped his hands together and announced, "Denny and I have decided to treat you crazy kids to dinner anywhere you want to go, so let's get out of here."

Jerry took his wife's hand. "Sounds _pop _good to me. Let's go start our married adventures."


End file.
